112214AceniaMari
tactlessAnalyst TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 17:52 -- 05:53 TA: Hello Acenia. This is Mari. Might I speak with you for a moment? 05:53 GT: Oh! Uhm, okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:54 TA: It has come to my attention that the skulls attached to the staff I now posses may contain duplicate versions of yourself from other sessions. Were you aware of this? 05:55 GT: Vaguely... Though I didn't get a chance to talk with any of me, so I don't know if I'm missing anything important... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:56 TA: Hmm. I had intended to study staff, but it has been pointed out to me that it might be fairer to distribute the skulls among our party for study. How do you feel about this idea? 05:57 GT: It'd be nice to ask where they think they can help, I suppose. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:57 GT: I know one of them told Sami to say I should have the Staff. Because apparently the one Sami gave me wasn't safe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:58 TA: Do you wish to have the staff? I suppose you have a better claim to it than any of us. 05:59 GT: Do I really though? I mean... that was at the request of a different me, but I don't know if I should be listened to? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:02 TA: If you do not trust an iteration of yourself, who can you trust? Much as I would love to figure out how this so-called magic works, I really have no right to hold onto the staff. You were the one most imperiled by Bothwell, and many versions of you paid the ultimate price. It seems only right that you should have it. 06:04 GT: Everyone was imperiled by Bothwell. You all ate that dinner, right? Bothwell is a fan of poisons. I mean... At least in the story he was. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:04 GT: I know its not the best situation, but I don't feel like some human fairy tail damsel in distress. I don't know if you all think that though... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:06 TA: I thought no such thing. And if you are open to distrbuting the skulls freely I would be more than happy for the chance to study the space one. I simply wished to give you the final say, seeing that they are your duplicates. 06:07 GT: I would like to talk with them. I suppose. And ask if they're okay being with the people who wish to study them? I mean... I know if I was dead but could still communicate, I'd like to have a say. You know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:08 TA: Indeed. Shall I send you the staff for study then? 06:08 GT: Unless we're all already dead and this game world is just a final illusion! Some way for our minds to make peace before the endless sleep? Did we all die when the universe ended? Or did only the base end? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:09 TA: Pardon me, but are you in the middle of an existential crisis, intoxicated, or both? 06:10 TA: I am damn certain that I am not dead, at the very least. And I have very little time for philosophy. 06:12 GT: Then how are there two of us? Why when we sleep do we wake up in gold or purple palaces on moons with little shell people? And why are we on planets with talking dogs? I mean... yes, I would absolutely love to study the staff and maybe talk a little bit with my other selves. Sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:14 TA: It is alright. We have all been under a great deal of strain. 06:14 TA: I will send the staff along, then. Perhaps you should get some sleep before then. 06:15 GT: Maybe. I think I just need to process that I'm not the only Acenia first. That's... weird. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 GT: Sorry Mari! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 GT: I feel like I'm nothing but trouble for you! :( Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:16 TA: It is perfectly fine. If you should discover anything useful in your talks, would you mind sharing? 06:16 GT: Oh! Absolutely! I will write notes down and uhm... Try to see if Lily's Dad can help me send the file. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:18 TA: Excellent. It should be along in a moment. Goodbye, Acenia. 06:19 GT: Bye Mari! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ -- gracefulThaumaturge GT ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 18:19 --